Serve me, Please me, Love me, Please!
by Theabomination
Summary: Akira is forced to become the slave of the vocaloids! What has he gotten himself into this time? Especially when he's caught the attention of a certain player vocaloid! That vocaloid being no other than Kagamine Len himself! Boy on Boy! LenXOc! rated M! (This is "Esmeralda kitty cat" with her new account, if you're still confuse just go to my new profile and I explain things there)
1. The deal

**SERVE ME, PLEASE ME, LOVE ME, PLEASE!**

* * *

Honoki Akira is said to have a very complex life, being born the "victim of circumstances" he always seems to be having a hard time. And things get even worse once his 14 birthday comes around, he finds out his parents made a stupid deal with a powerful man and now in exchange, they have to give up their first born children! Now what is a helpless 14 year old boy to do now that he is working under some pretty hot vocaloids? Especially if he's caught the eye of a certain vocaloid named "Kagamine Len"?  
Review if you really want to find out!

* * *

This is rated M for lemons and all that yummy stuff XD! Review for me!

* * *

_  
I do not own vocaloid just Akira and his family

* * *

CHAPTER 1: the deal

* * *

_This can't be happening….This just cannot be happening._ I moaned sorrowfully in my hands that I buried my face in. I didn't dare look up; I didn't want to see the contents of the letter that sealed our fate. My twin sister was sitting next to me, her arms around my shoulders trying to comfort me. I heard her whisper words of comfort in my ear. Her voice was gentle and calm, she turned her gaze towards our so called "parents" "Mother how could you do this?" she said hurt visible in her voice  
I allowed myself to take my hands off my face to meet the wine colored eyes of my mother, she had a solemn look, like she didn't even care which was sad. "Please sweetheart, calm down. Allow me to explain." I snapped up glaring at her, having a temper than my sister. "Calm down? You want us to calm down! What the hell is wrong with you two?" I yelled at them. At least my father seemed like he cared enough to show some sort of emotion, a mixture of hurt and anguish.  
"Akira please. Let us explain. The deal was that we'd have to give up one of our children once he or she reaches a certain age." My father said trying to explain it as if it makes any difference. Which it doesn't! Before I could open my mouth, my sister spoke up cutting me off, "B-But isn't there anything else they'd want?" as much as I appreciate her enthusiasm to help, it made no difference to our parents. Our mom frowned, and shook her head silently, "No. the letter states that we are to give up one of our eldest children once he or she reaches the age of 14." She said pointing to the letter. I growled, "And you're OKAY with that!" I yelled my sister clutched my shirt and ignored my yelling, "But we're twins mom. We're both 14. Does that mean we both have to leave?" she said I could tell half of her was frightened and half was hopeful that we'd still be together.  
I didn't want that, if this stranger was some kind of dangerous person, I didn't want to risk my sister getting hurt for my sake. I could tell she felt the same way. She was always more stubborn than I am. My father gave a sad smile, "Well, we came over that problem when the two of you were born, we've been deciding it over for the past 14 years and well….I'm afraid only one of you gets to stay and the other has to leave." I could tell both our hearts had sunk at those words.  
At that moment I didn't know what to say or think anymore. Our lives had been twisted and our fates sealed by this stupid deal our dumb parents made. All we could do was glare at our parents, my sister eyes filled with anguish tears and she clutched my arm tighter. My father kept going, "One of you….will be in the service of cypton future media corporation." He told us  
Fuck my life! I thought staring at him with disbelief. And to think, that today, our 14 birthday, my life would change for the better since I have always been known to be the victim of circumstances. And just when I think life couldn't get any worse, my parents plan to sell one of us off! Great, that's just fucking great! Could things get any worse?

* * *

**Yes, I thought this chapter was pretty sucky but don't worry it'll pick up in the future chapters. I promise. I just want you all to review for me, tell me if it's bad and needs work. It may seem a bit rushed but I re-did this thing over and over and over again before I finally deemed it somewhat worthy of being posted on fan fiction so be kind! DX**


	2. The one who stays and the one who goes i

**SERVE ME, PLEASE ME, LOVE ME PLEASE!**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update everyone! I was pretty busy with other stories and everything! And I had problems that I had to work out and to be honest, I still have many more. But that doesn't mean I'll stop posting! DX NEVER!**  
**This chapter is pretty slow and just as short as the last one but I promise you it will pick up in the next chapter or so. **  
**So I guess….hnuh….what else I wanna say…..uh…please don't give me bad comments that I'll probably ignore but still get my feelings hurt by them. DX PLEASE! **  
**I want to thank ben4kevin for reviewing kindly to me. : D thanks buddy! **  
**Oh and THANK YOU SUPER SAYIAN CHIBI CHIK! XD my best bud! XD lolz! **  
**Good luck on your story girl! :D PM me anytime you need help okay, Mimi? :D **  
**So without further…uh…Ado? I give you chapter 2 XDDDD**

* * *

**Warning this contains yaoi and lots of it. Not yet of course but starting the next chapter….probably XP**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: the one who stays, the one who goes is….

* * *

"I can't believe this!" I yelled holding back tears of anguish, I felt so many emotions at once I couldn't warp my mind around just one. I was in the room me and my sister shared walking back and forth mindlessly while my sister stood by the door watching me pull my hair out. (Not really though)  
"What are we going do?" I heard my sister mutter not really meant for me to hear yet I heard her anyways. I unintentionally directed my anger at her, "How the hell should I know? I mean, what CAN we do sis? It's not like dad and especially not mom are going to do anything about it and I'm sure as hell that this…cypton whatever or whoever the hell owns the place is gonna change his mind about this either!" I exploded on her, immediately regretting it as I was now seeing her shoulders shake along with her bottom lip quiver.  
Her eyes shined as tears were threatening to spill, I was immediately filled with guilt and remorse for exploding on her, it wasn't her fault, and surely wasn't mine either. I hurried over to her, "Sis calm down! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just angry but I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. Please don't cry." I ushered in a softer tone, I always did have a quick temper but I also had a soft spot when it came to another person in tears. (Especially if I'm the one who caused them)  
She shook her hair, her jet black shoulder length hair dangling along with her. "No….It's fine. I understand you're upset but so am I! I should want to throw a fit or rather; I should want to cry as well! They can't do this!" she insisted with bawled fists and a face of determination but it vanished in an instant as she looked up at me with round wine eyes, "C-Can they?" she asked in a hesitant voice.  
I sighed moving my bangs out of my face, and I gave her a sad look, "I…don't know sis." Was all I said, "C-Can't we do anything to change their minds, or….or" she trailed off, I shook my head, I knew she would do anything to try and keep us together. That's just how my sister was, I was her best friend and her younger brother, and I was literally all she had.  
"Sadly….there isn't. You know how stubborn mom is and there's no hope in trying to get to dad." I said glaring at the door behind her. I saw her bite her lip to try and keep the tears back, "Why…..Just why?" she cried stomping her foot. I warped my arms around her shoulders, and patted her hair, something I always did to calm her down. "Everything will be alright sis; I won't let anything hurt you. Remember the promise I made?" I reminded her  
I made a promise to her on our 10 birthday that I'd protect her no matter what and keep her happy.  
"Yes I remember, but brother, I don't want you getting yourself hurt either. I don't want you taking the fall for me anymore; I'm older anyways so I have to go-"I didn't even let her finish that sentence. I jerked away and looked her straight in the eye, "Hell no." I said she looked stunned for a moment but then regained her composure. "I'm not gonna let you be taken away just because you want to protect me Akira!" she almost shouted  
I gripped her shoulders, "I'm doing this because I want to protect you!" I shouted back. She looked at me with angry eyes and a pout, but I wouldn't give in, there was no way in hell I was letting my sister live with a bunch of strangers. Who knows what kind of people they are!  
"But I'm older! I have to go, you heard mother and father, one of us goes and the other one stays!" she yelled back keeping determination in her eyes and voice, but I was just as stubborn as she was and there was no way in hell I was gonna let her win. "Yeah I know that and you're the one who's staying!" I yelled she recoiled as if I had just slapped her straight across the face.  
"What?...Akira you!" I silenced her, "I don't care what you have to say Emma! I don't care what mom, or dad or whoever has to say, I'm going and you're staying! I'm not letting my sister be sent away to some place with a bunch of strangers I don't know! No way in hell!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air to further my point.  
She looked like she was on the verge of tears once again but once I say I'm going to do something, I do it! "You can tell mom I said that, I made up my mind and I'm not gonna change it." I coldly said walking past her out the door, she didn't move nor say anything back and I didn't take the time to look back at what I just said.  
I really did wonder what kind of people the cypton media were like; I heard they work with a bunch of talented singers called "vocaloids". I don't know much about them expect that I might've listened to some of their songs but other than that, I have no idea what kind of people they're really like. I guess I'll be finding out myself.  
I'm going and my sister was going to stay, that was that!

* * *

**Another short chapter I know but at least we know whose going and who's not. What will happen in the next chapter? *Gasp* **  
***sweatdrop* **  
**It's starting out pretty slow but don't worry, there will be some yaoi of some kind in the next chapter I can promise you that. XD **  
**Until then please be patient! And review kindly for me please! **  
**-Crazylady out-**


	3. My savior!

**SERVE ME, PLEASE ME, LOVE ME, PLEASE!**

* * *

**Yeeeeeaaaah, sorry for the rather long wait everyone! D: Kinda got side tracked and whatnot but I finally got a new chapter up even though it's short and you'll probably hate me for that but at least Len is in this! :D I hope you all enjoy this short chapter and give me reviews please! :D **  
**Enjoy**

* * *

**I do not own vocaloids or hatsune mix or any of their songs just Akira, Emma, and their parents.**

* * *

**Warning: this story contains yaoi, that means boy on boy, it also contains mature language, mature and sexual content and situations, and a bunch of horny boys. XD**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: My savior!

* * *

_I can't believe I just stormed out of there like that!_ I groaned pathetically as I strolled absent-mindly throughout my town. I managed to mingle with the crowd that was making their way to where they had to go, not really paying attention to where I was going; I didn't have a destination in mind, I just wanted to get away. But I was still able to avoid bumping into others.  
Grr, She's gonna give me hell when I return...Better take the long route home. I thought with a shiver, and it wasn't even cold out. I had on a purple tank top with a dark sweater unzipped and shorts on because it was close to summer and it was getting hotter each and every freakin day! I'm not kidding! And I HATE being all sweaty. But that's not what was bothering me at the moment -sort of-, but what was bothering me the most beside this scorching heat was that I just willingly sold myself out! Argh! And I did it without thinking too which pissed me off to no end!  
I growled under my breath, balling my hands into fists. _But at least I was doing this for my sisters sake!_ I thought to myself as I sped up my walking pace, at this rate it would be considered speed walking but I didn't really care. _I'm doing this for my sister, I'm doing this for my sister, I'm doing this for my sister._ I told myself over and over again in my head trying to calm my racing nerves but it was doing the quite opposite right now.  
Walking faster, I was amazed that I hadn't run into anyone yet. _This is for my sister, this is for my sister, this is for-"Oof!"_  
_Oh, I stand corrected._  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going punk?" I heard a low voice snap as I was sent falling hard on my ass. Nice. Although it was sort of my fault, I wasn't in a very happy mood and being sent on my butt and called a "Punk" didn't help my mood either! I glared up at jerk who dare called me a punk. "Why don't you watch where you're going jerk!" I snapped right back. I looked up to see a boy with black hair, and narrow brown eyes about a couple years older than I was and scruffy looking. Behind him were a few more teens around the same age as him and had scruffy "Bad-boy" looks. Pssh, more like wanna be bad boys if you ask me.  
The black haired boy smirked and chuckled, "Well, well, well, What do we have here. Aren't you a cutie? Need help up honey?" He said not really waiting for my answer the older boy grabbed my arm rather roughly and yanked me up, I hissed not liking the rough treatment. Ah, I swear I can act like such a girl sometimes. Even though I was gay -Which my sister went yaoi crazy over- I didn't really have a taste for bad boys, let's just say been there-done that-ain't going down that road again and keep it at that. And another thing, even if I still was -which I'm totally not- I wouldn't be even think about dating fake wanna be's like these!  
I opened my eyes that were closed because of the sudden pain to glare at the stupid boy only to find his face just inches from mine; I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I was always shy about close physical contact and I wasn't expecting him to get this close. His hand grabbed my chin and lifted it up; I wanted to bite his hand off. Disgusting! And what made it worst was how he was obviously checking me out, which just pissed me off when guys did that. "You know you're actually pretty cute." He grinned pervertedly  
I growled yanking my face from his nasty hold and ripped from his grip, "Get the hell off me pervert!" I snapped glaring at him and his gang of friends. That only made them laugh and the dirty looks they were giving me sent shivers up my spine. If only my sister was here, then these guys would be dead the moment the word "Punk" came out of their mouths. But she wasn't but that doesn't mean I couldn't take on a couple of punks like these. "Hoh~Hoh~Hoh! Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one, huh guys?" The black haired kid said still giving me the dirty look. "Hey cutie why don't you hang out with us for a while huh?" One of the boys behind the black haired kid said with a grin, his messy brown haired look like it hasn't been washed in months.  
One word; gross.  
"Yeah, we can show a good time, right Kieta-san?" Another brown haired boy said with a wink. Yeah, that is sooooo not happening. I thought with a snort, "I have better things to be doing than hanging out with a bunch of losers like you guys!" I said. The black haired guy named "Kieta" I guess grinned smugly, "Like what? Walking around looking sexy is one of them right?" He chuckled. _Okay that was soooo lame!_ I thought with a 'You're kidding me right?' face. I just turned on my heel and begun to walk away without saying a word because that right there was just so fucking lame. I've heard better pickup lines than that. Trust me.  
I heard some laughter from behind me, and dared peek. My face whitened when I found those losers were following me._ What the hell do they think they're doing?_ I scream in my head but forced myself to look forward, ignore them and keep on walking and hopefully they'll get bored, leave me, and I'll be able to run my pathetic ass back home. "Hey guys, he looks good from behind as well. Nice ass." I heard one of them say. I blushed, but continued to ignore them. Soon my walking turned into fast walking but they kept following as I passed other people walking along the side walk. "Hey pretty boy, come and play with us!" Another one said.  
I walked even faster.  
"I have some candy in my pocket, want me to show you?" Okay THAT did it. My ass took off running now. I ran as fast as I could without bumping into other people but they were right on my tail. I managed to run across the street without nearly getting hit by a car but not without some honking at me or waving an angry fist at me. Can't they see I'm being chased by a gang of horny teenage perverts?  
"Hey come on baby we won't bite ya!"  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed taking a turn into a nearly empty street. Uh-oh, what did I do? This looks nothing like my street! I thought with panic rising in my chest. These guys were giving me such a hard time chasing me I made a wrong turn and ended up in a strange neighborhood. Dammit! I quickly turned again but that was the biggest mistake of my life because what I turned into was an alley way...one with a dead end. I stopped and my heart fell to my stomach in fear. I heard laughter behind me and jolted around to see the 4 boys stalking towards me with lust in their eyes.  
I gulped and started to tremble as I took some steps back. Okay I lied about the whole "Being able to take them on my own" Thing. My sister knew how to fight since she knew martial arts and was a master at it and I only knew a few moves from practicing with her when I was really bored. I knew I was kidding myself if I thought I could take these guys out. Now what the hell am I going to do? I thought fearfully as I was backed into the wall. I really started to tremble when one of the boys, Kieta, took out a flip switch knife and pointed it towards me. "Now hold still sweetheart and we won't hurt you...much." He said with malice as he was just a few feet away from me.  
"P-Please s-s-stop." I whimpered and almost wanted to slap myself. I hated being weak more than anything.  
As they neared me I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the worse because I knew at that moment I was done for. Dammit, why the hell did I have to be the victim of circumstances! Why god? But before I could even think of why god wasn't answering in such a important time, I heard the voice of my true savior!  
"Hey, why don't you jackasses leave this guy alone?"  
I snapped my eyes open and peered through the four monsters who had me cornered to see a somewhat tall -maybe a few inches taller than me since I was only 5'1''- boy with pale skin -But not as pale as mine- bright blonde hair pulled up in a small pony tail with some strands framing his face and beautiful blue eyes. He looked...really familiar. But at this time I was too scared and freaked out to try and remember if I knew him from anywhere.  
The black haired boy turned, Thank god, and glared at the blonde boy while I thanked him mentally a thousand times in my head. "Oh yeah, and who's gonna make us?" He sneered. The blonde boy smirked smugly, "Me of course." My eyes widened. Is this guy crazy? He doesn't think he'll be able to take on four tall guys at once does he? I thought in panic mode again. "Oh yeah, and who do you think you are Blondie?" Kieta mocked gripping his knife tighter in his hand.  
The boy chuckled and with a dangerous in his eyes he said, "I'm Kagamine Len."  
My eyes widened once more. _No way...THE Kagamine Len?_ I thought in utter shock.

* * *

**Yeeeeeaaaah, I left a bit of a cliff hanger...Uhh...If I'm even able to call this that. DX I'M SUCH A FAIL! Ah well, I promised I would give you Len Kagamine in this but I also promised yaoi didn't I?. I'M SORRY! The next chapter, I promise, will have some yaoi in it. :D This chapter just got too long and I want my chapters to be kinda short...I don't know why but I just do dammit! DX **  
**Anyways, please be nice and review for me. And sorry for being late with this. :D **  
**-Crazylady out-**


End file.
